Faerie Princess
by fearlessshadowhunter
Summary: When Clary was four years old, her mother Laurel took her out to New York, where Clary got separated from Laurel and was found by Jocelyn Fray. Fourteen years later, a trip to the Seelie Court with her friends may end in finding the Faerie Princess and bringing her home, if she accepts... I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

First i would like to thank looking for a Silver Lining for letting me take over this story and she said she will help me with the characters and stuff... i only read the Mortal Instruments part of the story so bare with me.

Laurel had decided to take her daughter, a four-year-old, to New York to visit Laurel's family, who had relocated there when Laurel was eighteen. Laurel hadn't seen her adoptive parents for six years, and they hadn't met Clary, her daughter, yet. Clary didn't have blonde hair, like Laurel, or black hair, like her step father, instead having red curls. She was also a winter faerie, and was technically heir to the throne of Avalon, also known as the Seelie Court, run by Queen Yasmine. Laurel was heading over to the subway, holding Clary's hand, when someone pulled Laurel onto the subway train, with Clary left on their

fourteen years later...

"Mom! I'm going out to see Jace at the park! I'll be back later!" Clary shouted after her mother and grabbed her hoodie and bag, opening the door to the apartment she shared with her mother and her brother."Okay. Be back later, Clary!" Clary left the apartment and stepped into the cool autumn air. She pulled on her large black hoodie and hailed a cab to Central Park. She went to the centre of the park, and found Jace leaning on a tree, smiling at her. She jogged over to him and he hugged her, his arms around her torso. She smiled up at him."Hey Jace. Anything attacked you recently?" Clary knew Jace was a Shadowhunter, and was fine with that. He was the only person she told about a flower growing out of her back when she was fifteen. He had known Clary for years, and sometimes took her along for assignments where she wouldn't get hurt."I need to go to the Seelie Court with Isabelle and Alec. You want to come along?" "Sure, Where is it?""Here. That's why I asked you to meet me here, We're going next week, if you want to join. Plus Izzy wants to see Melinorn, her boyfriend. You coming?" "Sure! I'll say I'm hanging out with you, Izzy and Alec. Mom won't mind really.""Clary, you want to come to the Institute? I can let you in. I found something really cool. Come on." Jace took her hand and he climbed on his motorbike, with Clary behind him, her arms around his they got to the Institute, Jace led her up a spiralling staircase until they got to a garden. Clary sent a text to her mom, telling her she would be having a sleepover at the Institute. Jace led her through a ivy covered door to an enormous room filled with flowers and plants. She gasped as she brushed against a white tulip. Jace didn't drop her hand as he led her up an ivy covered staircase covered with potted plants. She sat on the top step, with Jace next to her. She smiled as he produced two bottles of water from his coat pocket and handed one to Clary. He plucked a strawberry from a plant and handed it to Clary, watching her as she ate it. They lounged around in the flower garden, and watched as the sun went down. Jace eventually led her out of the garden and to his room, where he had a sofa she could sleep on. He handed her some blankets, and she gently fell asleep. The next morning, she went home and waited for the trip to the Seelie Court, texting Jace until the time would come.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a few days after Clary went to meet Jace when she blossomed. The elegant white flower with the regal blue tips now had to be restrained by a scarf. Before she tied it up,  
Clary admired the flower and how it seemed to look against her skin.  
She remembered the first time she blossomed; the panic of the flower and going to tell Jace, to have him tell her she was a faerie. Clary tied up the blossom, wincing as she tugged it into a bundle. She was thankful that she was going to the Seelie Court that day; she might not look out of place like she would have, and the she made her way to the park, shouting a goodbye to Jocelyn and Jonathan. She picked up her bag and hailed a taxi. She would have ran, but she wanted to save her energy for the visit. When she arrived, she found Jace and Alec standing in the center looking bored."Where's Izzy?" 

"Primping herself up for her boyfriend, apparently" Alec grimaced."It isn't like you don't primp yourself up when you are going to meet your boyfriend," Jace laughed as Alec shot him a death glare. They began to bicker, neither of them noticing Isabelle walking up to them."Shall we go?" Izzy's voice cut through the bickering of the boys, and Clary smiled. Only Isabelle could do that and, led the way to a small pond in a small clearing surrounded by trees."This area is heavily glamoured" he explained before stepping into the pond. Izzy went in after him, then Clary,  
and finally Jace. As they descended, Clary noticed her companions dripping wet while she was bone dry. She kept climbing down a makeshift ladder, before jumping off at the bottom. She walked through an archway and entered a grand palace and gasped softly as she took it all in, the ivy climbing up the walls, the faeries milling around in dresses and shirts, everything just breathtaking to Clary. A man carefully walked over to Isabelle and she joyfully embraced him, Jace and Alec stood there while a handsome guard came over and talked to them. Jace waved Clary over and she walked over to the three men."Clary, this is Tamani. He is a sentry here.  
Tamani, this is Clary. She is a faerie, we think. A winter one.  
Anyway, can we please see the queen?" Tamani wore a look of shock as he stared at Clary, his deep green eyes staring. "Right this way, Nephilim, and Clary" Taman answered.

Clary held in a gasp as they entered the throne room. The room was filled with vitality and youth. Strawberries and raspberries grew all across the ceiling and vines wove around pillars. Her gaze eventually rested on two women, one tiny with a mess of long black hair and one blonde woman who looked suprisingly familiar to Clary. Alec stepped forward and sank into a low bow."Your Highness" his voice was low as he spoke to the small girl. The blonde was staring at Clary."Please, call me Yasmine. What is your business here, Nephilim? And who is this girl?" "This is Clary, your Highn- Yasmine," Jace butted in, "we brought her here because she is blooming, like your kind. I believe she has a winter blossom." "Clary" the blonde woman kept saying the name, repeating it. The woman's green eyes, not unlike Clary's, shone with curiosity."Clary, this is my adviser Laurel. She helped me before and after Jamison, my old adviser, died Laurel took up the position. So you have a blossom? May I please see?" the small faerie had a mature voice that carried across the room."Oh, sure," Clary carefully unloosed the scarf and took off the bunchy blouse to reveal a tank top and her blossom, liking the feeling of the cool petals on her skin. Yasmine gasped gently and stared at Laurel for a moment, before turning back to Clary."You, you're, you're..."

I don't know a lot about wings so if someone could pm me with information about the characters and stuff that would be great, i will be updating every Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

An I'm so sorry i haven't updated i've just been really busy and well here you go

Disclamer own nothing

Everyone in the Seelie Courts P.O.V

"Your my daughter" says Laurel."Wait if i'm your daughter then that makes me the heir to the Avalan Throne, if i'm your daughter why did you abandon me on the subway" asks Clary."I didn't mean to abandon you i've been looking for you all this time, when we were on the subway someone pulled me on and i lost the grip i had on you hand" says Laurel."Mom" whispers Clary."Yes Clary i'm your mother" says Laurel. Then everyone in court watches in amazement as mother and daughter unite in a very sad and loving hug."Clary do you want to know who your father is" questions Laurel. And takes her nod as a good sign."Tamani come meet your daughter". And again all Cary can do is whisper daddy and is wrapped in a very tight family hug."Clary since you're the heir the Avalon Throne would you like to stake your claim on it" Questions Laurel. And since she is wrapped in a very tight embrace all she can do is nod her head."Well Yasmine it seems that we have found my daughter and the heir to the Seelie Court and she has accepted, I now proudly introduce My daughter Clary, heir to the Seelie Court". And then once again the family embrace.

All of the Shadow Hunter's P.O.V

All Isabelle, Jace, and Alec can do is stare shocked at Clary she's the heir to Seelie Court and they didn't know."Well it seems that Clary has found her family" says Jace."I know but do you think we'll remain friends" questions Isabelle."Of course we'll remain friends but if she wants to visit she knows where to find us" says Jace. And with that they leave the court to it's business, and without realizing that very soon all of their fates will change for the better or worse only the future knows.

**So what did you think favorite, review.I will be updating on fridays.**

**Bye your writer**

**Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry guys i haven't updated i've just had writers block i need a beta for this story

songs i listen to while writing this: Love song requiem by Trading Yesterday, Broken by Seether, Angel with a shot gun by The Cab and Sparkling Angel by Within Temptation

Jace P.O.V

The first thing i heard as i woke up was a squealing Isabelle oh boy."Jace we are going to the Seelie Court Meliorn wants to see me that means you get to see Clary" izzy stated."Ok just leave me be" i respond.

Clary P.o.v

The first thing i see when i wake up is the happy face of my mom Laurel."Morning sweatheart you have a big day" says Laurel."Ok can we get breakfast now please" i ask."Sure wanna go to Taki's" Laurel takes her daughters happy jumping up and down as a yes she still can't believe, that her daughter is finally here with them all is well for now.

*After Taki's"

Suprisingly what i saw first when we got back to court was Meliorn embracing Isabelle and just my luck Jace.


End file.
